Death Eater Mayhem
by otahotian
Summary: "And do you remember, what you told me, when we last met?"  "You know him?" Ron said incredulously.  "I don't." Harry whispered with a wicked grin.  "I do Estel.." the Death Eater said, playing along, even though Harry didn't know why he should.


Harry ran out of the Burrow and almost tripped over his own feet, when he saw the hooded figure, the mask on it's face clearly shouting 'Death Eater' to everyone who was close enough to see.

"They are still causing mayhem.." Harry turned around to see the alert figure of his best mate, Ron, in his pajamas. He was clearly awoken by the same scream which made the boy-who-lived leave his warm bed.

He turned his green eyes back to the tall figure standing there in it's long cloak, the hood and mask hiding everything what could help them decide if it was woman or man.

It's hands were trembling.

And down there, oh-down there, the hands were holding limp body, small, small, tiny and child body with scared green eyes, the same shade as Harry's, and blue hair long and tucked into a ponytail, because Bill have been telling stories again, and oh-God, Teddy loved stories. Scary and dark stories, but not dark enough, the Death Eater was more, and was close, was there.

"Let him GO!" Harry caught himself screaming, his voice horse, he was afraid, he loved his godson, his little brother. "Let him go NOW!" he raised his wand to point at the figure, afraid to cast a spell, because the Eater's wand was at Teddy's neck and Harry could see the boy's sharp teeth just inches away from the bare skin of their enemy.

Teddy wasn't harmless. It was almost full-moon and he was never calm, and always dangerous. Harry let out the breath he was holding.

Nothing to be scared for, he knew. The Death Eater was even more scared than Teddy was. All of the dark marked were nowadays, there were no goal for them, nowhere to call a home evermore.

Harry made two steps forward and smiled a tiny smile when the Eater took two back, and he gesticulated for Teddy not to do anything, _yet_.

"If you want him.. Come and _claim_ him!" the Eater said in a male voice, so it was a man, and he was faking braveness.

"You ain't no Arwen.." Harry whispered, remembering the sentence and smiling, because there was always hope for everyone to turn white, same as for them to turn black. He wanted to try. He wanted to save him.

The grip on Teddy loosened, clearly showing the Eater's bewilderment.

"What..what if I say, I am?" The Eater asked, hint's of sadness coloring his voice and Harry felt Ron nudge him under his ribs, so he whispered: "muggle things.." to him, hoping to make him stay out of things. He was suddenly glad the rest of the family was still in Hogwards, and George was sleeping off the effects of various potions.

"Than I shall tell you, they call me Estel, my _precious_." Harry stated calmly, making few other steps forward and the Death Eater didn't move. "And do you remember, what you told me, when we last met?"

"You _know_ him?" Ron said incredulously.

"I don't." Harry whispered with a wicked grin.

"I do Estel.." the Death Eater said, playing along, even though Harry didn't know why he should.

Maybe he was bored. And desperate, these days, it wouldn't come out as a surprise.

"You said you gave up your immortality, you gave up your pureness, you gave up everything. So why are you resisting me, now.." Harry asked softly, standing less then ten steps from the Eater now.

The Eater's breath hitched, but he didn't reply.

"Arwen Undomiel.. let the little go, unless you wish for me to go and take away your immortality, like I promised I would.." Harry warned with a step closer and a shake of his wand-hand.

He thought about spells he could use, but it wasn't necessary, for the Eater let go and fell down on his knees, sobbing to his hands, his wand laying on the mud. Teddy ran away from him, hiding behind Harry and watching the broken man on the ground.

"Stand up, Arwen Undomiel, I shall not hurt you.." Harry promised and crouched in front of the Eater.

"Will you enter a bond with me, Estel Thorongil?" the small form of the Eater suddenly spoke up, startling Harry, and he tried to tell himself the Eater didn't know what he asked for, but he knew he did, and still asked, because he was desperate to have something, someone, and that was the way to get it.

"I cannot, Arwen Undomiel, for I have someone my heart belongs to." Harry answered softly, the crease of worry showing on his forehead.

The Eater nodded, asking for the name, the person and Harry thought quickly as to not give her name up, for she would be in danger. "Legolas. It has always been Legolas." he joked hiding his snickers and smiled when he heard the broken man chuckle.

"I see than.." the Eater touched his mask and made it undone, revealing himself as a boy, a child, younger than Harry, but Harry didn't recognize him, but that didn't matter. He took of his hood, his hair short and fair and his eyes green, so he almost looked like an elven, but that didn't matter, there was a scar over his face.  
>"Maybe I shall be your Legolas, Estel.." he whispered, meaning it as a joke, his lips forming a halfsmile.<p>

"My Legolas, my dear friend, has long and red hair." Harry informed him amusement clear in his voice, as he helped the young Eater up to his legs.

The Eater returned his smile little bit hesitantly, but there was a determinate glint in his eyes, which made Harry curious.

"Than hear up my oath, Aragorn Arathorniel, for I shall follow your footsteps and shadow your progress. I bond myself to you as a follower, companion and a protector of your happiness."

Harry laughed out loud, even though it was serious and he was glad, and it was nice.

"So come than, we shall sit and watch our fate made into three four-hours long movies."

And they did, dragging Ron and Teddy with them.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, I was bored. :) <strong>

**I watched the first two movies and was so caught up this sort of popped in my head and made me laugh.**

**It's not beta-ed, so if anyone is bored enough to do so, I will be grateful.**

**Oh, yes. One more thing. I. Do. Not. Like. LOTR Slash. And I absolutely despite Estel\Legolas. I donno. Estel loves Arwen. Period.**

**Liked it? or not? You can leave a message after the *beep*.**


End file.
